The Truth
by aruby8
Summary: He had the dream wife, beautiful,smart, and rich but he had to go and ruin the best thing that happened to him
1. Introduction

Gabriella montez thought she had the perfect life, a gorgeous husband, a succesful career, and not to mention she was the most beautiful woman that had steped foot on earth. But lately troy had been very distant from her, he always camed home late and tired claiming that he had a long day at work recently he had been snapping at her for questions that I normal wife would be asking her husband like where have you been or where did you go? She knew her relationship was getting bad but little did she know it was going to get even worse.

Gabriella walked into her house geting ready to prepare dinner for her and troy even thought in the back of her mind she knew troy wasn't going to be home for dinner but she still kept her hopes up and made dinner for the both of them for the past 2 months with a plate going to waste. She had decided to make spaghetti tonight her husband favorite. When it was done it was 7 45. Troy was suppose to be home around 6. While waiting for him to come home like evey night for the past weeks she took a shower and got in her was now 8 and she always waited to at least 9 waiting for him to come home and when he didn't shed eat dinner by herself and waited for him to come home till 11 and eery nigt before she went to bed shed call him making sure if he was alright and as always it went to voicemail and leading to her leaving the same the same message everynight.

" Hey baby its me, when are you coming home its late, I miss you call me when you get this bye I love you."

She sighed after hanging up and got ready for bed. After, she laid down and tucked her self in bed closing her eyes reminicing on the nights when troy came home early and spent time with her and held her in his arms the hold time giving her little pecks and when he snuggled into her when they slept. She definitely missed those times and let a few tears fall. Now troy never treats her like he use to he ignores her, says hurtful things to her, and acts like she's invisable. He had no idea that she cried herself to sleep every night but soon he would regret what he's done.


	2. 3 months ago

Troy woke up around mid night at his "misstress" house they had just had sex just like what he had been doing for the past week everynight . He got up and got dressed getting ready to go home. He grabbed his phone of the night stand and walked out the room. While walking to his car he checked his phone , there were two miss calls from gabriella. He sighed and place his head on the steering wheel. He loved gabriella to death and would give up anything for her but, he had no idea why he was doing this to her. Troy had tried a couple times to stop but he just craved for more from jamie.  
He sat back up and started to drive home and the whole time he was thinking about gabriella. The affair had all started out as a mistake or that's what he thought...

_3 months ago...  
Troy was at work practicing for the game this friday being the captain of the lakers team made him work double time harder than his other team mates. He paid no attention to the cheerleaders checking him out the only girl he ever wanted was his gorgeous wife. He smiled whenever he thought about her, in high school all the guys would always tell him that he was whipped and he wasn't afraid to deny it. He loved her and couldn't believe she was all his._

" Dam look at his sexy body." Exclaimed jamie to her friends.

"He's so hot I bet he's amazing in bed."

" You do know that he's married right Jamie." Exclaimed britney aka jamies bitch.

" Like I give a fuck, fuck his wife troys going to be mine."

Troy pov  
Practice had ended 30 minutes ago and all the guys had just left. Troy was almost done he was just drying himself off and getting dressed. He was exhausted and couldn't wait to go home and kiss gabriella, he had been craving for her sweet scent all day.  
Troy turned around when he heard the door to the locker room open, he thought everyone had left.  
" jamie what the hell are you doing in here?"  
" Oh I was just looking for something." Or someone she thought.  
" In here? What are you looking for."

" Its not that important, so what are you doing tonight troy." Asked jamie as she was walking towards him seductively.

" Uhh nothing why..."

" Well I was hoping you could help me with something." She whispered.

Before troy could finish his sentence jamie had kissed his passionately while running her fingers down his chest. Troy was about to push her off but he continued kissing her back instead. Thinking of gabriella all day made him sexually frustrated all day and with the slutty expert pushing her body all over him he really couldn't stop. This escalated to them having sex in the locker room.  
Afterwards troy had felt really about cheating on gabriella he was terrified about what would happen if she had found out. Guilty He drove home thinking of the worse possible things that would happen when gabriella found out. He opened the door slowly scared that Gabriella might've notice. Troy placed his gym bag in the closet and walked into the dining room looking for gabriella she wasn't there. He checked his phone to see if she had called him and there were 5 miss callls from gabriella he listened to them all. She had said hat she was worried about him and kept asking him where he was and told him to hurry up and come home.  
" Troy is that you?" He jumped a little and for a secound his heart stopped still paranoid because of what he did.  
"Yeah babe its me"

_  
Gabriella walked down the stairs searching for her husband.  
" Baby where were I was so worried somehing had happened to you." She said hugging him.  
_

_" Uhh umm I ... I had a late practice coach is really working us hard for the game and sorry I didn't call I forgot." He stuttered. He couldn't tell her the truth he couldn't watch her get hurt and decided to tell her another time.  
_

_" Okay just promised you'll call home next time. Are you hungry I made you dinner?"  
_

_" Thanks babe but im to tired to eat lets just go to bed." Gabriella nodded he head and lead the way up to their bedroom. Once they were in bed gabriella snuggled up to troy and fell asleep. All night all troy could think off was what he had done._  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Present time**

Since that night he couldn't stop his affair jamie was always all over him and he was getting less paranoid that gabriella would find out. He did notice that he had been treating her different but that was because he didn't know what to do. He pushed gabriella away because he thought she didn't deserve a man like him. Everytime she came close he backed away because he felt that he had a disease and didn't want to give it to her. He saw the pain in her eyes everytime e did that but he couldn't stop he felt like he was stuck in a whole.  
Troy walked into his bedroom and saw gabriella curled up asleep with her back towards him so he couldn't see her tear stained face. He sighes and took his clothes off until only his boxers were left and got in bed next to her. He closed his eyes and felt gabriellas arm wrap around his waist and he felt something eating his heart everytime she touched him there was a pain in his chest reminding him of what he's been doing and how much he didn't deserve her. He didn't even know what he was doing but he pushed her arms off of him and moved further away from her.

Gabriella pov  
Troy had woken her up when he climbed on the bed. She had been missing him terribly and since he didn't hold her anymore she decided to snuggle up to him and when he pushed her arms off and moved she turned her back towards him and let her heart break even more.

...................................  
Okay so I've never done something any story on fan fiction I don even no if this is good so let me no if its ok or not so I could continue or not but I I do its gonna be less than 10 chap. Its not gonna be that long. Next chap if I continue troy and gabriella are gonna have a cone encounter whatever they gonna do something.


	3. realization

Thanks for the reviews...hopefully u guys unterstand that im just doing this for fun and only writing it when I have nothing to do so I don't even no when im going to post a new story up and I no there's a lot of mistakes but that's because im writing this whole story on myy sidekick so sry 4 that n I no that there's a lot of stories out there like this that's kinda were I got the idea from but hopefully the story line will change... thanks for reading

Friday Night the lakers game

Gabriella was currently standing on the side line of the court cheering on her husband in his jersey that he had given her when he first got accepted into the lakers. She had been busy lately with work and hadn't been able to go to his basketball games but today she took a day off work and decided to go cheer on the love of her life.

Troy was on fire tonight he had made almost all the shots and his team was currently winning 98 to 78. He jumped and caught the ball that had been thrown to him from his new team mate ethan myers. Ethan was a very attractive guy he had blue eyes but not as piercing as troys and he had blonde hair and he was definitely fit. Any woman would fall to their knees when he looked at them. Troy liked him a lot he was like a little brother to him. they were getting to know eachother very well but since ethan was knew he didn't know that gabriella was troys wife because troy never talked about her anymore. Troy ran and shot the ball and of corse it went in as a 3 pointer. Everyone cheered and and screamed when he had shot the winning shot. Troy saw gabriella on the side line cheering usually when his team won he would have ran to her and kissed her then spin her around in his arms with her giggling in his ear. But now he just stayed with his team and cheered with them. Any one would look at troy and think he was extremly happy but who wouldn't after the had won the biggest game of the year. What they didn't know was he was actually putting on a facade. Even though gabriella was smiling he knew that she thought he was going to be sharing this time with her.

After everyone had started to calm down. the team went in the locker room to freashen up. Gabriella waited for troy outside of the locker room. They always walked to the parking lot after the game together. She was extremely excited and couldn't wait to see troy.

Inside the locker room troy had just gotten out of the shower and was now walking to his locker next to ethans.

" We killed them out there man you were on fire!" exclaimed ethan.

" Thanks man you were really good too."

"Hey did you see that one chick on the side wearing your jersey number? " I swear you have the hottest fans."

Troy didn't say anything he just smiled and nooded his head. He knew ethan was talking about gabriella and he couldn't help but get a little jealous.

" She's the exact deffiniton of the perfect girl. Not to mention she's got a nice bust and a firm ass. Damm I should've got her number she probably left already."

troy looked down deep in thought. Gabriella was perfect. He was the stupidest guy to treat her like this. She was a queen and deserved the world. he knew that no one in the world had a girl like him and even with him avoiding her she still stuck around him and loved him. Any other girl would hae left him because of all the hurtful things he had said.

" Well im pretty sure she has a man so don't even try." Troy replied snapping out of his thoughts.

" You know who she is?"

"Uh umm she.. I heard she works for some big company being the executive or ceo or something and she has a boyfriend."

" Ceo? She looks a little young to be a ceo, hmm smart and sexxy even better."

" Shut up man you'll never get a girl like her."

Troy said walking out of the locker room.

" Whatever you just want her for yourself." Troy heard ethan shout with a chuckle.

When he stepped out the door he saw gabriella standing by herself.

" Brie what are you still doin here."

" What do you mean I always wait for you after parctice."

"Its late I thought you left already."

" No I couldn't wait to congragulate your amazing performance. You were awesome baby!" she exclaimed hugging him then giving him a kiss.

" Thanks." He started to feel even more guiltier he had to stop the affair he didn't want to lose her. She was his life he couldn't live without her. Her hugged her back feeling something tugg at him heart. But it felt so right with her in his arms he took a big whiff of her scent that he had missed. They walked to the car together holding hands. Gabriella was so much better than jamie in every way. All gabriella wants is to be with him. All jamie wants is sex. He was going to break all contact off with jamie. Gabriellas best friend sharpay had dropped her off at the game so she went home with troy. This was the first night in a while that troy had been with gabriella he had been going to jamies every night. Just sitting next to gabriella was so much better than having sex with jamie. He hadn't been with gabriella in so long he foorgot how it felt. He didn't touch her as much as he use to because he still felt disgusted with himself.

After the dinner they had together they climbed in bed gabriella wanted him to hold her but he just layed there staing at the cieling. Gabriella moved closer to him and snggledwith him and she was surprise that he didn't move her. He turned to her and looked in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about."questioned gabriella.

He didn't say anything for a while he just looked at her and memorized everything about her.

" You know, your the perfect wife I couldn't ask for anything else. I love you so much I don't deserve you at all. You deserve a guy that makes you happy all the time that treats you like a queen. You deserve your prince charming." He whispered to her.

" I don't need prince charming because I have you." She whispered back.

Gabriella soon fell asleep, troy couldn't sleep he stared at her the whole time thinking of how stupid he was he could've lost her. He promised himself that he was going to change back to the guy he used to be and give her whatever she wanted. He was going to make their relationship better than ever.

Okay this wasn't that sad but next one more drama than ever .......

Review

--


	4. the truth

Gabriella woke up from the sun shining in her eyes she opened her eyes and saw troy asleep next to her. She smiled last night has been one of the greatest night in a while . Troy was with her the whole time. she gave him a little kiss but was sure not to wake him up and she got up to go make some breakfast for them. She was going to cook some pancakes it was troys favorite thing to eat in the morning. She was taking out all the ingrediants and the pan when she heard something vibrate on the counter next to her. She saw it was troys phone. They use to pick up eachothers phone if it was ringing and they weren't there. Thinking it was his parents calling to congragulate him like they did with evey game he won she flipped the phone open planning to tell them he was still asleep. Instead she saw a text message from a girl named jamie. She started to get curious and asked herself who it was. When she realized jamie was the cheerleader for the lakers she wondered why she was texting troy. Gabriella never snooped in his stuff but she couldn't hold back and pressed the read button. She never expected what she saw.

_Hey troysie isn't this video of us cute! You were amazing that night._

_**The videos that came with this text**___

Everyone with eyes could tell that troy was terribly drunk. He and jamie were in a room. Troy was laying down on the bed and jamie was leaning on him kissing him and holding the camara. Suddenly jamie pulled away and asked troy in her squeaky voice.

"Troysie do you love me?"

"Mmm" was all he could say everything was so blurry and kept spinning.

"Aww I love you too baby, your going to divorce your ugly wife for me right baby"

He had no idea what she was saying she wouldn't shut the fuck up all day. She had been a pain in the ass. But he was drunk and had no idea what was going on and just responded with a grunt which she thought was a yea. She was an idiot.  
Jamie jumped back on him and started kissing him again and then the video stopped.

Gabriella couldn't believe what she just saw her healing heart had just tore even more than before. Her tears were running like a waterfall. She couldn't breath, she just saw her husband cheating on couldn't move. it felt like someone was clawing at her heart. Then she heard foot steps coming down the stairs and saw him.

Troy woke up to the sound of jamies voice. What ,what is she doing her? O shit what if she's talking to gabriella. He ran down the halls and a couple steps down the stairs and saw gabriella looking at his phone crying.o no she knew. He couldn't breath she was going to leave him for sure. He would never see her again. Shed hate him. She turned her head towards him and just looked at him with tears streaming down her face. She looked at him with pain and dissapointment written in her eyes.

" This is why you've been treating me like this,... you were cheating on me." Gabriella said softly with hurt laced in it. She felt she didn't have the strength to shout to do anything.

" Brie I...I can explain" he said desperately

"Don't call me that, only people who love me calls me that." She snapped

It hurt that she said he didn't love felt like someone had stompped on his chest. he loved her to death." I do love you I can't live without you." his tone raising a little bit.

Gabriella suddenly exploded all the pain he had caused her turned in to ferocious anger. "Bull shit, you love me so much that you show that by telling me im so annoying and clingy and you go fuck your bitch and tell me you've been working late. Fuck you I should've known you were cheating.  
Troy didn't say anything he knew he desrve this.

"im so stupid. All the signs were there. we are done. Ill send the divorce papers tommorow. "Gabriella screamed.

She ran out of the house,grabbed her keys and threw the phone at him but with his reflex skills he ducked and it miss his head.  
He didn't comprehend what had happen untill she was a couple feet near her car.

"Baby wait, brie let me explain."

Even if she stopped and let him explain he wouldn't have known what to say. He was craving for sex and there was a slut basically hanging on his dick. Hell no that would only make matters worse. He ran after her as fast as he could but he wasn't fast enough she had already speed down the road and he fell to the floor on his knees letting his tears stream out. All he could think of now was she was gone... he had ruin the best thing that happened to him.

Gabriella was speeding down the road she didn't no were she was going. She just kept driving. She didn't have a heart anymore it was gone troy still had it and it was shattered.  
She was she stopped the car. She was at the park. She took the keys out of the ignition and let all her tears pour out of her. she was broken.

............  
So yes im really bored today that kinda y im postin 2 cchaps in 1 day iono I don't really think this chap is ok I might delete it lemme no wut u guys think  
--


	5. pain

She gripped the steering wheel so hard that she thought it was going to break. She couldn't let go, she felt that if she did she would die. To her she was holding onto her life. Her heart was already gone and she wasn't going to let her soul go too. Even though part of her wanted to go jump off a cliff and kill the other half of her that wasn't already dead. Gabriella had been miss treated all her life. Her father told her he loved her and yet he left her and her mother for a prostitute when she was 4. She knew what her father told her was a lie. One night when she couldn't sleep she over heard her parent arguing and her dad telling her mom " you were right Maria we shouldn't have never had her this was a huge mistake and now your stuck with her, im not going to deal with it anymore." Being so young she didn't know exactly what it meant but those words were glued to her heart and as she grew older the words stung her heart every time someone would mention the word dad. Her mother hated her and treated her worse than the evil step mother treated cinderella. Maria montez never liked her daughter, she thought gabriella ruined her life. Her perfect body was ruined because she was having a little fun with her boyfriend and because of gabriella the love of her life left her.  
Gabriella didn't trust anyone with anything growing up, because everytime she let some one in, they all let her down. That was until she met troy bolton junior year of high school. He was amazing better than all those princes in those fairy tale books she use to read when se was younger. He did everything right. At first she was a little scared but troy promised her he would never hurt her with a promise ring and asked her to be his girlfriend.  
Her throat was becoming sore from all of the crying she had been doing her lungs felt like they were going to explode any moment from contracting to much and her eyes, everything was so blurry her tears didn't slow down at all. If anything more tears came. How could he do this to her. He knew how much she was in love with him. She told him every minute she could. She should have listen to her brain in high school instead of her heart. Everytime troy came around her mind would tell her No one loved her and she was worthless, eventually he was going to break her heart but no, she listened to her heart and loved him and this is what she got in return. She tried calming her self down but it didn't work. She tried to swallow but it made her throat burn. She sat in her car for about 3 hours crying her heart out. The pain she was going through was worse than tourture. She would've traded a death sentence with anyone that was going through one because the truth was she was dying any was and to her this was a million time worser than getting electrocuted.

He was such a jackass why did he do this. He had done many things he had regretted in his life but the look on gabriella made him want to go hang him self for causing it. Troy couldn't imagine the pain he had caused her. He shouldn't even be able to be alive. Seeing her so broken was the worst sight he had ever seen. He had called everyone asking if they knew where gabriella was and once they asked why he hung up. He was to a shame to tell them the truth. Many had tried calling him back but he ignored it and continued the search for his wife. He drove around town and there was no sign of her anywhere. He couldn't even think of living without her and the fact that he might never see her again. Thinking of all those horrible things hurt to much so he tried to push it aside and focus on finding gabriella and drop to his knees and beg her for forgiveness. He didn't deserve her, he knew that. She was queen of goddess there was no man on earth good enough for her. But he knew there were millions of guys out there better than him. He was reminded of that every time they went anywhere together and all the guys would whistle at her and tell her how gorgeous she was. That was as far as they could go other wise troy would have beaten them to the ground.  
It was getting dark and troy was getting really worried. Even though he tried to push all the negative thoughts away it still was in his mind. He couldn't get the image of gabriella's face out of his his head. All the regret and sorrow he had been feeling turned into Anger. He screamed and punched the wall continuously. His knucles were starting to rip and blood was rapidly covering his didn't care the pain in his hand was nothing compared to what he was feeling inside. He fucken had her and he let her go like that. His hand was starting to get numb he didn't feel it any more and the blood was staining the floor. His hand became limp and he slammed his head into the wall and closed his eyes. All the things he said to her were un true. She wasn't annoying, she wasn't clingy, she wasn't a bitch. He was so afraid that she would find out about the affair that everytime they had a conversation he felt like Gabriella couldn't talk because if she did she would soon find out. So he yelled at her and insulted her, changing the subject everytime. She had said nothing the whole time he screamed at her. Gabriella had stared at him frightened white tears fighting their way through her eyelids. After he finished screaming, Gabriella would apologize for doing nothing and his guilt just rose more. People were right, you never know what you have till its gone. He knew it would hurt a lot when Gabriella learned about the truth but he never imagined it would be this painful. His whole body was numb. The organ that kept him a live felt like it stopping. The thoughts wouldn't go away and he knew it would become his reality if he didn't find gabriella. He was determined to find his wife.

……………………………………..

So sorry for the wait but like I said I don't even no when imam update oon this its just when I have nothing to do. This was kinda short but maybe the next one will be longer. Let me know what you guys think and what you want to happen In this story


	6. LAX

After hours in the car, gabriella decided to drive to a hotel. There was no way she was going home tonight. She definantly couldn't face troy. She drove 30 minutes into the ritz carlton came into view. Once she parked she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like a mess, her eyes were a puffy, swollen, and red. She didn't want to explain anything to anyone right now so she pulled her dior sunglasses out and put them on. She took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Her legs felt so week. All her energy was sucked out of her. all the crying was exhausting. Gabriella had to hold onto her car for support. Once she felt like she could walk she grabbed her purse and shut the door. She walked to the front desk and asked for a room.

On the way to her room, gabriella had never felt so hurt and lonely. She entered her room and once she closed the door, a silent tear escaped from her eyes. She had thought she was done with crying but she was wrong because once the tear dripped down her cheeks beneath her sunglasses, a storm had occurred under her sunglasses. She should've listened to her heart in high school because she was right. No one could love her and care for her. Life wasn't a fairy tale and she was a fool to believe troy was her prince charming. Because princes would never treat their princess like this or let them break the way Gabriella was breaking. Prince's were strong and protected their love ones from getting hurt and Gabriella was far passed hurt. She was gone. The wall that troy had broken down in junior year was beginning to reform.

When she fell for troy there was no doubt in her mind that she was scared. She was so in love with him that she knew if he left her she wouldn't be able to survive. And she was so right because the organ the kept blood running through her body had stopped beating hours ago. Why hadn't she known he was cheating, all the signs were there, coming home late, the phone calls, the smell of perfume on his clothes. She had pushed all the signs away because she thought troy loved her and would do nothing to hurt her. Boy was she wrong.

She had to get away, away from everything, she couldn't stay in l.a anymore because everything reminded her of troy. Gabriella took her cell phone out and dialed her travel agaent.

"hello" –scott

"hey scott its Gabriella, im sorry for calling you so late but, could you do me a big favor please?"

"hey gabs, don't worry about it, whats the problem?"

" I need you to get me a flight to Hawaii tomorrow"

" done. Your flights at 9 in the morning tommorow."

"thanks so much you're a life saver bye"

"bye"

Gabriella sighed and went into the bathroom to wash her face. Afterwards she climbed in the bed and layed there She couldn't sleep a million and one things were going through her head. But her eyes were betraying her and began to close. Soon she fell asleep wishing her night and shining arrmer wold come and save her.

……………………………………………………………………………….

Where was she? Troy had looked everywhere for her and there were no signs of her anywhere. It was 3 34 in the morning and after looking for her everywhere troy had ran out of places to go so he decided to go home. This was all his fault. If he pushed Jamie off of him that night he would've had Gabriella in his arms right now with her arms around his torso. He remembered Gabriella would always hold onto him tighter when he would get up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. He always smiled when she did that. Years of being together and she stil liked to snuggle with him. Usually couples stop snuggling after a while but Gabriela always had to touch him. It was either she would wrap her arms around him or he would snuggle into her back. It pained him to think that, that would never happen again. He couldn't kiss her, hold her, wake up to her, have kids with her nothing because he destroyed It. Gabriella loved him and he didn't care.

Troy didn't sleep all night, he had been thinking about Gabriella and what he had done. It was now morning. He sighed, got up and washed his face. When he went downstairs he saw the credit card bill so he went online and paid for it. Usually he didn't check the list of purchases that were listed but something had caught his eye. It was a ticket to Hawaii purchased last night. Gabriella was going to Hawaii. Their travel agent probably didn't change the credit card company. He grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He speed down to LAX. Once he got there there was a crowd and being the captain of the lakers didn't make it better. The fans were crowding around him. He got to the check in desk and asked the lady when the Hawaii flight it leaving.

"im sorry mister Bolton the flight was scheduled to leave 30 minutes ago."

She didn't even get to finish her sentence because troy caught a glimpse of Gabriella standing up and walking into the plane. He shouted for her, screamed at the op of his lungs but she was too far and it was too noisy for her to hear. He ran as fast as he could and thank the coach for all the training. He saw Gabriella give the lady her boarding pass and began to walk in the terminal. No she was leaving, he had to get to her. He ran so fast his legs were going to fly off once he almost got there he shouted her name " Gabriella…brie"

" sir do you have your boarding pass?"

"No but my wifes in there, I gotta tell her something…Gabriella"

"im sorry sir but I cant let you in and the gates are closing."

"no ..no BRIE its me..let me explain please…Gabriella" by now the security guards were holding him back from running to Gabriella.

Gabriella got up from her seat and walked to thelady to give her, her boarding pass. As she was walkin in the terminal she heard someone call her name but ignored it. She walked further in and her troys voice shouting her name. she turned around and saw him, the security guards were blocking him from coming in. she looked at him with hurt and dissapointment and turned back and continued walking into the plane.


End file.
